


Rest now, my warrior

by mm8



Series: That Snow White AU Filbo series no one wanted [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BAMF Bilbo, Community: hc_bingo, Fairy Tale Retellings, Feels for Fili Campaign, Fíli Friday, Fíli centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Prophecy, True Love's Kiss, anyway read this, bilbo is charming, dragon magic, dream state, feels for fili, fili is snow white, go figure, happy i wrote something at least, i like tags, i mess with canon, i've had a rough couple of weeks so sorry if this is horrible, kind of, let's just jump into the story shall we?, might be a sequel later, no beating around the bush, smaug is the evil queen, tags motherfuckers!, thorin's company are the seven dwarves, we'll see, written on the fly, yeah it's a series now, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White AU. Fili is Snow. Smaug is the Evil Queen (kind of). Bilbo is Charming. A BAMF Charming. The Company are the 7 dwarves. Go figure. </p><p>Fili agrees to eat the poisoned apple offered by Smaug so the dragon will stop terrorizing their kingdom. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest now, my warrior

**Author's Note:**

> +Written for the mini contest #4 (apples) at feels for fili on tumblr (follow! seriously)
> 
> +Not betaed. So if anyone wants to give a crack at it. Yeah. 
> 
> +Anyone interested in that kind of stuff, here's the playlist I used while writing--> http://open.spotify.com/user/meganmoffat8/playlist/3jj772zPzJXRpQfwH2aU7F
> 
> +Bonus--> Alt titles: The Dream That Never Comes OR The Long Sleep. If you think one of these titles are better than the current one, lemme know.
> 
>  **NOTE AS OF 01/05/15:** This story is now part of a series! Yay! I wanted to thank you guys for the incredible response from this fic. It's kind of the little fic that could for me. :-) Like I said it is now going to be part of a series. Expect quite a bit more fics in the future in this 'verse. You wanna know how we got here and what will become of Fili and Bilbo, right? I know I do! However, the stories won't be posted until **MAY 2015** *sobs* Why? I'm doing it for [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/), a Hobbit big bang. And I'm gonna follow the rules. In conclusion... YAY! MORE FICS IN THIS 'VERSE!!! BOO!! NOT UNTIL MAY!! :-(
> 
> Okay bitches on with the show.

_Rest now…..my warrior._  
_Rest now, hardship is over._  
_Live. Wake up. Wake up._  
_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._  
_Wake up, wake up._  
_Live. Wake up. Wake up._  
_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones_  
_Wake up. Wake up!_  
_Live! Wake up! Wake up!_  
_And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!_  
_Wake up! Wake up!_  
_Wake up! Wake up!_

********************

"A dreamless sleep," the dragon promised, as he had held out the glowing apple in his enormous claw. "After you take the first bite, you won't remember a thing. Like a dreamless night. Your body won't age; you will be in one state for all eternity." The dragon gave him a toothy grin. "What would you rather, Little Lion? A dreamless sleep with a guarantee that once your eyes close, I will no longer harm your precious little kingdom, or be alive to see everyone you love burned alive with the haunting knowledge that you could have stopped it?"

Fili stared at the apple. It was tainted with magic, pulsating with a light green glow. Fili could smell the apple from where he stood. He wondered if it tasted the same as the apples his _Adad_ used to give him as special treats when he was young. They always used to carve up the apples into pieces of art before they devoured it. Fili was awful at it; his art turning the art unrecognizable with so many poked holes and eventually into mush. Best he could ever manage was a heart or a written message. His _Adad_ was brilliant. He could make swans, butterflies, flowers. _Adad_ was more patient than he was. 

"One question," the prince asked. "I need to know. All of my life… Why me? Why does it have to be me? Why have you been targeting me since I was a babe?"

Smaug's nostrils flared. "It has always been you. It must be you. Dwarrow are so thick-headed that they do not see. The prophecy of my demise. A golden prince will be the end of me, and in Erebor we shall meet. We were destined for this, Little Lion."

Fili was taken aback. Did Uncle know of this? He curled his fists. All of these years, all of the deaths, his _Adad_ … for a stupid prophecy? Such waste, all the carnage. Was this _Aule's_ idea of a joke?

The prince took a hesitant step forward. "How can I trust you?"

The dragon snorted, "What other choice do you have?"

None.

"Tick-tock, Little Lion. I can hear your brethren coming closer. Time is running short. Which do you choose? Sleep or death?"

Fili could hear them too. The footsteps grew nearer and Uncle was shouting orders. Others… maybe Master Dwalin and Nori… were yelling exclamations such as 'Let's get the lizard bastard!'. His brother was probably by Uncle's side. His eyes shifted back and forth from the entrance of the cavern that Smaug used as a hideout to the menacing apple. 

It wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Tick. Tock. Tick—"

Fili quickly snatched the apple from the dragon's outstretched claw. He pressed the fruit to his lips and took a bite without hesitation. It tasted sweet, like no other apple he'd had before. Then he gasped, and dropped the poisoned fruit. The toxin was fast acting and was already coursing through his blood stream. He choked for breath, for life. His knees buckled, and Fili reached out for help from anyone. It didn't matter that the only other soul nearby was one who had put this spell upon him. Mahal, this was painful. It was worse than any injury he'd ever endured in battle, tenfold. The prince could feel his body dying, shutting down all unnecessary functions, readying itself for a long sleep.

The last thing he remembered of the living world was seeing Smaug give out a mighty laugh as he flew up into the darkness of the cave. He could have sworn he heard Kili's voice, but it was so distant and everything was getting so cold.

 

********************

 

He should have known that Smaug would have lied about the effects of the apple. It wasn't a dreamless sleep as the dragon had promised in their bargain. He should have known better than to trust a dragon. Now all he knew, Erebor could be in flames and the dwarrow turned to ash. It would all be his fault. 

He didn't know where he was. Fili had heard from the men of Dale whom they traded with, of places called hell and purgatory. They were filled with wandering souls and hell-fire. There was no one else with him. Rather, he was in a small, dark room. It couldn't have been more than the size of the water closet. No light shined through. The prince couldn't tell if is hand was in front of his face or the distance from himself to the opposite wall. It was frightening. He'd never been afraid of the darkness as a child, like Kili. But he was scared now. It was the only thing he knew in this existence and he couldn't find comfort in it.

He knew how big the room was because of what terrified him more than the black. Whenever the prince took so much as a step or flexed a muscle flames shot up from the walls and the floor, surrounding him. The flames consumed him. The fire would lick at his face and singe his hair. Several times he believed he was about to die all over again. The fire would disappear just in time and the prince made sure he stayed still longer this go around. 

This was his penance, he thought. For all of those lost and could not save.

He lost track of the days. There was no way to keep time in his prison. He was unable to sleep in this world. Perhaps that was what the dragon meant by a dreamless sleep? Fore you cannot dream if you do not sleep. Also, there was no food or water, but Fili discovered that he never wanted to drink or eat. The young prince was unsure as to why he hadn't perished. 

His thoughts were consumed of the past, his family and what he could have done differently about Smaug and the apple. He thought of the outside world, wondering if everyone was already gone, killed by the dragon or had Smaug kept his word and left his family in peace now that Fili was no longer a threat in his sleep-state? Maybe hundreds of years had gone by and Uncle and mother were dead, Kili an old man, telling his grandchildren of his lost brother and the dragon. Maybe, just maybe, they were working on a way to find a cure for Smaug's magic. 

He shouldn't give up all hope.

 

********************

 

The prince was quite surprised then, when he opened his eyes and saw a face above him. They had honey curls and sun-kissed skin. The person's eyes were closed. Why? His gaze moved all around to get a better idea on what was going on, but this… this… orc was blocking every angle. The light burned his eyes after being in total darkness for so long.

Feeling began to come back in the tips of Fili's fingers. He tried to flex them, but he found it tiresome. He sighed, more in frustration than anything else, and the person above him squeaked and drew back. Fili got a good look at his kisser. He was short, a hobbit? His face contorted into at least five different expressions ranging from embarrassment to happiness to concerned in a matter of seconds which amused the prince. The hobbit had amazing blue eyes. They were so open and friendly. His eyes drew Fili in. 

There was a round of excited cheers from above him. Now that his view was hobbit-free, Fili saw that he was in a glass casket. He had been dressed in his best clothes, Fili noticed with chagrin. A single mithril flower was clasped in his hands. He was surrounded by his family and friends. Everyone was rejoicing, crying, hugging each other. 

Kili threw his arms around his brother. "Oh Fee, I thought we'd really lost you." His brother's tears and snot stained his royal tunic. 

" _Mahal_ be praised!" Balin shouted. "True love's kiss worked!

"Long live Prince Fili! Long Live Dragon-Slayer Bilbo! Hail! Hail! Hail!" Everyone began to chant.

Fili's eyes grew round. His extremities were beginning to come back to life, but it was a bit difficult to sit up when his brother was lying across his chest, sobbing. His eyes darted to the hobbit, who had backed away from the group and was now a furious shade a pink. He eyed the hobbit up and down. He was dressed in delicate clothing, cropped trousers and a waistcoat. Yet, at his side, the hobbit… Bilbo clutched at the hilt of a sword. The holster was slung around his middle. Bilbo was covered in a bit of muck, dark blood. Smaug's blood? Had Bilbo really killed Smaug? 

This was his true love? A hobbit. _Dragon-slayer_. Bilbo. 

Their eyes met and Fili was sure his heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
